Cos I'm Mr Brightside
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Never make someone your all, for when they’re gone, you’ve got nothing. [Kagura Angst.]


**A/N:**

**When I listen to this song on my iPod, I can always picture Kagura singing it.**

…**What! I aint crazy, dammit!**

**NOTE! Don't forget to vote… (points to profile).**

**Disclaimer: I own… EVERYTHING! Nah, kidding. Nothing.**

**EXTRA ALSO NOTE! I altered the lyrics. I didn't change them, just took some out.**

She was jealous of her. That… that Tohru Honda girl.

_I'm coming out of my cage,  
And I've been doing just fine._

All she wanted was for Kyo to look at her like that. It's all she'd ever asked for. She wanted to feel that tingling sensation she was sure Tohru felt. She just wanted to be that loved.

_Gotta gotta be down,  
Cos I want it all._

She had known him; loved him longer than Tohru had. If Tohru had never came… if her Mum had never died… maybe things would've turned out fine. Maybe Kyo would have started to like her back. Maybe, just maybe.

But maybe it was just destiny.

_It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
__It was only a kiss…_

Kiss, kiss. That word… she loathed it so. When Tohru fell from that cliff, it's when it happened. It's when it started. It's when she lost all hope of ever making Kyo hers.

_Now I'm falling asleep,  
And she's calling a cab.  
While he's having a smoke,  
And she's taking a drag._

Kagura Sohma lay in bed sleeplessly. She was feeling depressed, angsty, saddened. She'd seen them together again today; hand in hand, walking down the street. She cringed at the site. She ran in the opposite direction. How stupid she felt. Foolish.

_Now they're going to bed,  
My stomach gets sick…  
It's all in my head,  
but, she's touching his chest now,  
__He takes off her dress now…_

_LET. ME. GO._

She couldn't take much more of this. How long could she avoid them? She saw Tohru almost every day. It killed her. It truly killed her inside.

_I just can't look,  
__It's killing me.  
__And taking control…_

If it was her decision… if she could have a say… Tohru would have never been allowed in that house. She knew it was a bad idea from the start. She told Shigure that herself.

Jealously.

_Turning saints into the sea,  
Swimming through sick lullabies,  
__Choking on your alibis. _

She wanted Kyo to be happy. She loved him and that's what she wanted for him. But, what about HER? Where was SHE to go now? What was SHE supposed to do? Her whole life she was clingy to someone who she would eventually lose.

Never make someone your all, for when they're gone, you've got nothing.

_But it's just the price I pay,  
__Destiny is calling me,  
__Open up my eager eyes…  
__Cos I'm Mr. Brightside._

That Tohru Honda. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't hate the girl. When she was sad, she was always there for her. When she had no one else to turn to, she was always there. But she stole the love of her life. How else was she supposed to feel?

Kagura threw her pillow at the wall angrily. Tears pressed against her eyes, but she forced them backwards. Why? Why dammit?

_It's ALL IN MY HEAD,  
but, she's touching his chest now,  
__He takes off her dress now…  
__LET. ME. GO._

She just wanted to feel good about herself. She just hoped her and Kyo could still be friends. Like they were friends… when they were young… before the incident.

The incident.

_I just can't look,  
__It's killing me.  
__And taking control…_

What she saw… she should have never saw it. Why? Why did she press him into it? If that had never happened, maybe Kyo would like her more. They were decent mates until…

The incident.

**(WTF. I keep saying 'incident'. Like it's a bad thing… wait. Is it?)**

_JEALOUSY.  
__Turning saints into the sea.  
__Swimming through his lullabies,  
__Choking on your alibis.  
_

She was so jealous…

_But it's just the price I pay.  
__Destiny is calling me.  
__Open up my eager eyes…_

She had to look on the bright side; they were happy.

_Mr. Brightside._

**A/N:**

**I seriously don't know what to think.**

**I think it turned out alright…**

**Not sure what you guys will think of it.**

**(grins)**


End file.
